Insanity Reigns
by Card Captor Lillith
Summary: Sakura's dark past drove her insane, she hasn't spoken since she stumbled into JMH but now Syaoran has to volunteer there. Can he find out the story no one else can? Can he save her? Or will she be silent and dead inside forever? (S+S E+T)
1. Default Chapter

Insanity Reigns Card Captor Lillith  
  
EVEN THE RICH ARE PUNISHED:  
  
"LI SYAORAN! TO THE OFFICE NOW!" Ms. Ikano screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed her sopping wet black hair out of her eyes.  
  
Syaoran sniggered as he left the room, *that* had been one of the best he'd ever pulled! As he walked down the hall he heard a familiar sound:  
  
"ERIOL HIRIGIZAWA! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! OFFICE! NOW!" It was Ms. Mikato, that bitch, Eriol had gotten her again.  
  
When a chuckling Eriol came racing out of the room chased by the chalk brush, which Ms. Mikato had apparently launched at his head Syaoran slapped him on the back, "So what did you do this time?"  
  
Eriol grinned innocently, "I didn't do anything, I just helped a couple of nice little mousies, make a nice little home in her desk, coffee, lunch, briefcase, shirt..."  
  
Syaoran laughed so hard he had to hold onto Eriol's shoulder for support, "Nice *heehee* one *ha* Eriol! Ms. Mikato *he he* HATES *hahaha* mice!"  
  
"I know, so what did you do?" Eriol asked with a proud grin.  
  
"I just helped her," Syaoran shrugged, "take that shower she always is to busy to take in the mornings..."  
  
Eriol doubled over in laughter, "Ms. Ikano is probably so pissed off oh my god that's hilarious!"  
  
They slapped each other high fives as they reached the office, where Nakaru, Eriol's sister worked as a secretary.  
  
"Hey little bro! What did you two do this time?" She asked buzzing the principle that they were here.  
  
The two 17-year-old boys smirked guiltily, shrugged, and sat down with a relaxed, "Nothing."  
  
Their principle arrived from her office and stood in front of the two, her name was Ms. Hokiado and she was always smiling, well not now.  
  
"You two boys are big trouble makers, or so your teachers are saying. Now I have nothing against you joking around but when you disrupt the learning, comfort, and learning environment of those around you to the degree that that class cannot be continued it becomes unacceptable. You will both be punished; Mr. Li your mother has said that any punishment I believe you deserve shall be fully backed up by her and the elders. Mr. Hirigizawa your sister has also agreed to these terms.  
  
Syaoran's smile disappeared, this meant his mother and the elders knew! Damn that meant they thought he was disrespecting the clan, meaning there was no escaping this punishment as he had all the others.  
  
"As it seems you have too much energy, your punishment is to volunteer for 5 hours after school three times a week and 20 hours on the weekend at the Jackson Memorial House... For the rest of the year," Ms. Hokiado was cut off by an angry cry:  
  
"The loony bin? Your sending us to volunteer with a bunch of crazies?" Syaoran demanded angrily.  
  
Ms. Hokiado glared at Syaoran, "JMH is a very respectable home for the disabled, not only the mentally disabled but the physically disabled as well. My daughter volunteers there, she is completely blind but very capable, so be not quick to judge on what you have heard. Now you will both be assigned a partner. You will be shown five pictures each, pick the one you would most like to be your partner and I will give you their file and what you will have to know or learn in order to partner them. You will not be able to change your choice once you have their file. Here are the pictures."  
  
Syaoran flicked through them: old, wheelchair, blind, anorexic, depressed... Then he noticed a sixth picture stuck to the back; wow! She was gorgeous: auburn hair; emerald green eyes that were deep, mysterious, and intense; big, full, kissable, cherry pink lips; a sprinkle of freckles; a cute little nose, and a tear shaped scar below her left eye... "I want this one Ms. Hokiado."  
  
"Ok... Oh no Mr. Li you can't have her, she must have slipped in there by accident...." Ms. Hokiado gasped moving to snatch back the photo.  
  
Syaoran kept it firmly in his grasp, "Why not she's the one I want as my partner, you said I could choose whoever I want! I want HER!"  
  
Ms. Hokiado sighed, "No you don't Syaoran, when you read her file you'll realize that. Ok then you can partner her BUT you can't ditch her after you read her file, there is no going back on this. Both of you sign here... ok now then here are the files."  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran said reading out loud, the name fit, "Post traumatic stress syndrome, depression, suicidal, anxiety, condition unknown, temperamental, unstable. Way to go, pick a partner that's so insane they can't even diagnose it!"  
  
"I tried to warn you but you didn't listen, Sakura Kinomoto is a sad case indeed. She stumbled into JMH barely alive, she hasn't spoken a word since she came, but we know she's not mute. She came in bruised, swollen, several broken limbs, and someone had overdosed her on something. We know she's not a druggie because the drug was injected into thigh muscle or butt as you would describe it, and she didn't undergo with drawl from being off the drugs. No one knows what happened to her, just that both her parents are dead as well as her two step sisters and brother, the only family she has is her step father who is currently in Hawaii."  
  
Eriol patted Syaoran on the back, "good luck buddy." Then he flipped open his file, "Tomoyo Daidouji: Deaf, and paralyzed from the waist down, though she still has feelings in her lower half she has no muscle control at all, poor girl I feel terrible for her."  
  
Syaoran meanwhile was pondering his partner; well he got lucky a partner that never speaks! Though he was still incredibly curious about what happened to this girl to make her so desperate and horribly troubled, *I'll find out and I'll help you... Sakura!*  
  
"Since neither of you will be allowed to return to school today you can make your way to JMH right now and meet your new partners, have fun and good luck. The JHM volunteer van is outside now, whichever of you to who has a license can drive, both I'm assuming, now hurry along."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol made their way out to the van, "I'll drive the van cuz I walked to school you take your car ok? I'll meet you there."  
  
CC LILLITH: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while my family is going through a hard time as my uncle just passed away, I'll try and update more often though R&R! Ja. 


	2. Welcome to Jackson House!

Insanity Reigns Card Captor Lillith  
  
CHAPTER TWO: WELCOME TO JACKSON MEMORIAL HOUSE  
  
Syaoran parked the van and walked up to the door, Eriol's car was parked outside so he was obviously inside already. Syaoran took a deep breath and pulled open the door and entering the room.  
  
He saw Eriol immediately, he was standing next to a pretty girl in a wheel chair, and he was signing things to her. Syaoran decided to talk to Eriol and meet his partner before going to meet his own.  
  
"Hey man who's this?" Syaoran asked approaching his friend.  
  
Eriol looked up, he made signals with his hands which the girl followed with her eyes, "This is Tomoyo Daidouji, Tomoyo this is Syaoran Li!"  
  
Tomoyo stuck out her hand and shook Syaoran's, "You are very handsome Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran noticed the girl had a lovely voice, "Your beautiful as well."  
  
The girl didn't look up when he spoke she was focusing on Eriol's hands.  
  
"Why isn't she listening to me Eriol?" Syaoran asked (AN: DUH SYAORAN!)  
  
Eriol held back a laugh, "Because she's DEAF! I thought you knew."  
  
"I didn't actually, wow, I'm sorry!" Syaoran blushed, "Umm... I have to go meet my partner now so see you later..."  
  
Eriol must have signed where he was going because Tomoyo spoke up, "Who's your partner?" (AN: I don't feel like typing it every time so imagine that when Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, or anyone else from JMH or that I mention later, are either signing it or someone is translating it. Unless I say otherwise k?)  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran replied.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and spoke in her lilting voice, "You are a good person Syaoran Li, Sakura has never even had a visitor let alone some one willing to spend as long as you and Eriol will be volunteering here."  
  
Syaoran smiled and said to Tomoyo, "You are a very special person yourself, I can tell." (AN: Very ooc I know but its MY story!) Then Syaoran headed down the hallway stopping at the nurse's station. A girl was feeling around on the desk, her name tag said, "Ms. Hokiado."  
  
"Excuse me?" He waited until she looked up, not directly at him but in the general direction of his voice because she was blind, Principle Hokiado had told him before they arrived, "I was wondering where to find Ms. Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
She smiled brightly, "Ms. Kinomoto has never had any visitors before, you must be the nice young man volunteering that my mother told me about! She will be in room 201 every time you come except for on Friday's, like today, where we allow her with an escort to go out to the gardens. If we had more staff we could take her out there more often, but we don't and she's not um... stable enough to go out on her own. But that's enough of my jabbering have fun Mr. Li!"  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath before turning down the hall and following the signs that pointed towards the garden. When he reached the garden doors he had to give himself a mental pep talk. He would never admit it but he was nervous.  
  
Sakura sat and stared at the tree, she had been for the past two hours. The Sakura blossom tree had always reminded her of her mother, she shuddered at the thought; her poor, poor mother, she didn't deserve it none of them did.  
  
Syaoran walked out into the gardens, an orderly was leaning against the wall watching a still figure. The girl sat perfectly still, like a stone her mid-back length honey auburn hair didn't even sway in the breeze. It was as though time had frozen around her. She was tall and willowy with unblemished pale white skin making her luminescent in the sunlight, almost translucent. Syaoran approached her bench, ten feet away the orderly stopped him.  
  
"You might not want to get any closer, the last guy who got closer than three feet was roughed up pretty bad before we got him off her," The orderly whispered.  
  
Syaoran smiled politely but took no notice to the man's suggestion. He approached Sakura and sat next to her on the bench, "I'm Syaoran Li, Sakura, but you can call me Syaoran, I came to see you, I'll be visiting everyday from now on unless it causes a major conflict. Beautiful tree isn't it? Cherry Blossom, isn't that what your name means"  
  
Sakura turned to him and the beauty of her emerald green eyes momentarily stunned Syaoran. They were dull and lifeless, but held a sparkle of hidden happiness that had not yet been smothered. She just watched him for a minute, and then smiled, it didn't extend into her eyes but it was a beginning. She reached out and traced a finger over his face as though blind and his face brail (AN: You know the lil bumps blind ppl use to read? My cousin is blind ().  
  
After that Sakura spent the rest of the time watching Syaoran speak, while he talked of everything from the weather to the books he was reading. Syaoran went with her to her room when she was escorted back.  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura sat at a small table, she gestured for him to take a seat, "do you want to play chess?" Her words were quiet and her voice shook, sounding unfamiliar to Sakura's ears. It was beautiful though; clear, high, and melodious, a voice that sang a song behind her words. It sent shivers down Syaoran's spine.  
  
He smiled, she had wormed her way close to him with a silent presence and had carved out a permanent spot with a single sentence. Who'd of thought Syaoran Li, future leader of the Li clan, icy and cold, would be ensnared so easily by a girl he had just met? He sat across from her, "I'm afraid I'm not very good but I'll play."  
  
Card Captor Lillith: SHE SPEAKS!! I know boring chapter but just wait next chappy Daddy comes home... ^ o ^ ohohohohohoho! 


	3. Silent Again

Insanity Reigns Card Captor Lillith  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Silent Again  
  
The game went well Sakura was quite talented, and though she didn't speak again Syaoran felt that they were friends. There was just something, a lack of tension in the air that bespoke of a relationship surpassing mere acquaintanceship.  
  
Tomoyo greeted Syaoran when she saw him, and he slowly learned to speak sign language. Unbeknownst to Syaoran the bond between her and Eriol had far surpassed that of those who had just met.  
  
Days turned to weeks, and the bond between Sakura and Syaoran grew, yet she still did not speak; it was as though she had spoken to let him know he was different, yet not to come out of her silent shell.  
  
It had been almost a month since that first visit and it was time for another. Syaoran walked into JMH prepared for another day of one-sided conversation, another sit in the garden, and a few more hard played games of chess. What he hadn't expected were the orderlies trying to hold down a struggling Sakura while a nurse stood behind them with a syringe in her hand. A man sneered down at Sakura as she fought against the strong hold of the orderlies.  
  
Syaoran was there in a flash; swatting the men aside easily he swept Sakura off the floor. She clung to him tightly, and leaned away from the nurse who was now approaching.  
  
"Thank you young man, now if you would just hold her still, I need to give her this sedative..." The nurse said kindly.  
  
Syaoran glared, "If you take one more step towards her with that needle I swear YOU will regret it greatly!"  
  
The nurse's eyes widened and she backed up a step, then she frowned, "Now you listen here. This girl's father has come to take her home. She is irrational and she needs some rest to think clearly, we have to sedate her so that he can leave, now let me just give her this..."  
  
"No you listen here, she obviously doesn't want to go with him. There must be a reason. And I know as well as you do that you are not allowed to release suicidal patients, if you force her to go she will commit suicide, and I will not allow it," Syaoran stared coldly into her eyes, " Plus no one knows what caused her to be like this, if you send her home it might happen again, do you want to live with that on your conscience? And if that doesn't convince you this will: I'll take your ass to court if you send this girl home on sedatives, get it?"  
  
The nurse nodded obviously shocked that a teenager had told her off. But Syaoran was well known at JMH for looking after the poor insane girl that no one loved, and he was respected for his newly attained knowledge of psychology.  
  
Syaoran didn't hear what she said to the man but was pleased when her heard the man hollering.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HAVE MY DAUGHTER BACK! I WANT HER NOW! I HAVE BUSINESS THAT I NEED TO ATTEND TO! SHE IS MY AIDE, I NEED TO TAKE HER HOME NOW!!" He screamed.  
  
Sakura shuddered when he spoke of business and Syaoran felt it, he turned and walked away towards the gardens.  
  
Carefully setting Sakura down on the bench he sat next to her, and was mildly surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed dryly into his shirt. She was crying, Syaoran realized, but it seemed she had no tears, like she'd run out a long time ago.  
  
Syaoran held her tightly and let her cry and together they sat on the bench in front of the Sakura tree.  
  
CC LILLITH: Hey guys sorry this chappy is so short the next one will be longer and in Sakura's point of view!! 


End file.
